The present invention relates to a method for continuously manufacturing flexible, heat-insulated, metal tubing for use in home construction or the like.
It is known generally to use heat-insulated metal tubes for conducting gases, vapors or liquids having a temperature differing from ambient. The insulation jacket is either provided onto the tubing in the tube making plant, or in situ upon installation of the tubings. The latter procedure is not economical due to labor cost. However, even pre-insulated tubes are difficult to install and installation is also time-consuming and, therefore, expensive. Also, the known heat-insulated tubes are expensive to make, even in a plant.